


花吐症

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	花吐症

0  
他开口叫他的名字时，有花瓣落下，于是他不再说话。

01  
永梦站在盥洗室里，他接下一捧水扑上自己的脸，然后站直了身体看向镜中的自己，那是没什么变化的一张脸，只是因为睡眠不足看上去会显得有些憔悴。  
此时天边还只有一点暧昧不清的亮光，室内没有开灯，他就这么一声不响地站着，直到他意识到自己这么站着并不能解决什么问题。  
然后他开口，叫出了心中的名字。

“帕拉……”永梦没来得及清楚地把第三个字吐出来，铺天盖地的咳嗽和疼痛如同滚落的巨石，顷刻之间就把他击垮。他捂着嘴，靠最后一点力气扶着墙坐了下去。  
剧烈的疼痛几乎让他怀疑自己的呼吸道和喉管被劈成了两半，于是他不再强迫自己开口说话，而那快把他压垮的感受也随之像退潮般散去。  
这样的感受，就像从心头硬挤出一口血，把它吐出来时，口腔里的每个角落都会是甜味，是融化了一千零五颗牛奶味的硬糖，强烈，不稳定，然后在呕吐感来临时会变成满嘴的酸。

永梦捧着零散的花瓣，如同捧着水，又如同捧着血，他定定地看了一会儿，然后无力地放松身体。  
掌心的纷纷落下，和那些散碎的汇合，它们是破碎的，聚拢时，就像一朵。

心跳声在此刻有十分的清晰，永梦拉长了自己的呼吸，试图以此来缓解不适。  
念头夭折，挣扎哑了声。

不好的预感应验，他在一片寂静中再次闭上眼。

02  
墙上的挂钟显示此时的时间是6:27，还有三分钟就会告别清晨。  
窗外的风景是初春在枝桠上吻出的嫩芽，那样的宠爱让它在雨滴和冷风之下都保有着生命的美丽。  
似乎除了人类，万物都可以把握时间与生命的界限，适时地衰败，再适时地盛放。

永梦端起水杯，他的手里有六颗止痛药。阵痛与咳嗽的欲望时隐时现，强弱不定，他克服不了，只能吃药。  
药品的说明书白底黑字，透露着一种中立的绝情。

在温水将药送入腹中后，他站起了身，迅速地整理了一下桌面，拿上卡带去了医院。

03  
“「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」，通称「花吐症」。其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来。”  
“我……”  
永梦想开口，可是没办法，他一出声，咳嗽的欲望就扑了上来，他被逼迫着弯下腰，然后零碎的花瓣从缝隙中被他的咳嗽挤出来，它们在空气中慢慢凝结成一朵白色的蔷薇。  
那朵花安稳地躺在脚边，而咳嗽有所缓解。

一群人把永梦围在中间，个个面带担忧。  
“如果不在一定的时间内…”  
他的声音偶尔会被打断，但是他固执地说着。  
“…和暗恋的人心意相通，并且亲吻对方的话…”  
“就会死。”  
最后三个字被贵利矢接走了，法医以近乎无情地态度摆出了事实，话语里没有情绪，他只是在陈述事实。

“是谁？”  
“……”  
永梦像是疲惫至极，他将双手交织在一起抵住额头，让人辨别不了他的情绪。  
对方不是人类，而是bugster，是他的bugster。  
如今他们背道而驰，形同水火，他在记忆中搜寻哪怕有温情的一刻，也不知其真假。时间一点一滴流动，在无人可以打破的沉默里，永梦也没有开口。  
只有这次，他没有足够的勇气伸出手，因为他怕自己抓不住一点似有若无的可能。

04  
我爱他。  
他想。  
即使我无能为力，也不愿意看向他的眼睛。

05  
看着帕拉德突然半跪在地上，然后一脸痛苦地吐出红色花瓣的时候，格拉菲特知道事情不妙了。

“帕拉德，你没事吧？”  
听到这个话的帕拉德身体僵了一瞬，就像是在忍耐着巨大的痛苦，然后将其压制回去了一般，然后他缓慢地直起身，在格拉菲特的帮助下勉强站好。

“这是什么？”  
“花。”  
“你……”  
“啊啊…没错。”  
一脸被看穿了必须要解释一下的样子，帕拉德一脸高兴地靠在墙上，就好像刚才差点站不起来的根本不是他。

“从前根本没有bugster会被感染吧？这种不知道从什么时候开始流行的——病毒？我是第一个哦，想想就觉得兴奋。”  
“你这样下去会消失。”  
看着满脸严肃的格拉菲特，帕拉德突然笑出了声，就好像听见了什么笑话一样。  
“我不会，我当然不会，我怎么会？”他这么说，“永梦是我的，他的一切都是我的。”  
脸色阴晴不定，语气也是如此，帕拉德扯掉了手中红色月季的花瓣。  
“我就是他，他就是我。我能感受到，他现在正在想着我。”  
然后第二朵花出现。

短短几分钟内，帕拉德从自己未曾经历过的剧痛中翻找出了不知从何而来的情绪，还有一丝从未体验过的感受。  
他暂且不知道，那样的心情被人类腻歪的称作甜蜜。

06  
盘算着要把花送给永梦的帕拉德心情愉悦，哪怕断断续续的咳嗽和疼痛也打断不了这种雀跃。  
新游戏已经开始了，他是魔王，要去把城堡里的公主带走，这是他的独家定制，没有任何多余的角色。

另一头的永梦则是在听说有帕拉德的目击情报之后犹豫了一瞬间。  
迷茫占主导的情绪和身体上的不适让他状态变得很差，但多少摸到一点端倪的贵利矢心里有所思量，于是在他走的时候，直接一把拉起了面色痛苦的永梦。  
“走。”

07  
所有人都到达的时候，帕拉德正坐在雕像的底座上，没有变身也没有满是防备，他就这么坐着，两只脚在空中晃来晃去，心情好极了的样子。  
见人都到齐了，帕拉德直接消失，然后凝结成实体直接站在了他的宿主面前。  
周围剩下的几个医生虽有些措不及防，却反应迅速地掏出了卡带。  
除了贵利矢。  
他看似冷静地瞧着帕拉德的一举一动，实则掌心早已汗湿。  
这是一场豪赌。

08  
“永梦。”  
好疼。  
两人都止不住咳出花的时候，周围的其他人全都停下了动作。他们看见红色和白色的零碎花瓣夹杂在一起，还有一部分没有破碎的完整的，也混在其中。

“…”  
好疼。  
就像被利刃沿着一条线切开身体的正面，挖出一条血粼粼的沟壑，永梦听着不知道究竟是属于自己还是属于帕拉德的咳嗽声，他头晕目眩。

“…”  
好疼。  
剧烈的疼痛迫使永梦终于控制不住流下泪来，他恍惚以为死期将近，却在一阵头晕目眩中被吻住了唇。  
紧紧只是几秒，却如同一个世纪般漫长。  
最后一次，没有零碎的花瓣，完全结成的花朵轻轻落地。

09  
“红色月季？花语是什么？”  
“我纯洁的爱人，我热烈的恋着你。”


End file.
